1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable and replaceable end plug for a stab-type coupler wherein the end plug also serves to vent the pipeline.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is used with and includes a "stab-type" coupler designed to be installed manually on to the end of a length of plastic pipe.
End caps are commonly used when it is desired to terminate a pipeline or take a portion of a pipeline system out of service, either on a permanent or a temporary basis. When a pipeline is removed on a temporary basis, one may install an end cap so that another connection to the pipeline can be easily installed at a later date. An example would be in a residential housing development where the gas lines are laid in advance of attaching to the housing. Later, individual houses are added to the service. If the pipeline is under pressure, it may be desirable to vent the pressure of the existing pipeline before putting the removed pipeline back into service. Thus, it is desirable to have an end cap with a mechanism for venting the pressure in the pipeline.
In the past, end caps have been formed by molding or fusing an end cap on to the end of a stab-type coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,965 to Passerell for a stab-type coupler illustrates one example of a fused on end cap. An indicia or cutting line is provided on the end cap so the end cap will be cut off when the line is put in service. The end cap is not replaceable once removed.
FIG. 5 of Passerell shows an alternate embodiment with a threaded end cap but no provision is made for purging or venting of fluids in the line.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an end plug for use with a stab-type coupling that is both removable and replaceable.
Additionally, there remains a need for an end plug for use with a stab-type coupling that is capable of venting pressurized fluid in the line.